


A close relationship

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: They seem very close.





	A close relationship

Our story begins in Cho and Ginny Chang's house, Ginny's biological son James is visiting with his girlfriend Rose.

Ginny beamed, "You two seem very close."

Rose said, "Yeah, we're pretty close."

James asked, "Do you like Rosie, mum?"

Ginny grinned. "Of course I do, I'm happy as long as you're happy."

Rose smiled. "I like your real mum, Jay."

"I like her too," said James in agreement.


End file.
